


Saturday Morning

by sweetmacaroons



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i honestly dont know, just jaeyong kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmacaroons/pseuds/sweetmacaroons
Summary: Taeyong thought he was being needy.





	Saturday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to write something so sorry if it seems rushed ^^

Taeyong sighed for nth times as he sipped on his warm coffee. It was still quite early, fifteen minutes to nine. Jaehyun, his boyfriend was still sleeping and waking him up early on the weekend when he had been busy the whole week was definitely not on his list of things to do today.

His younger boyfriend had been busy with work for the past week. The man mentioned about having to work on a new project and Taeyong, being a magazine editor, didn’t understand anything when Jaehyun explained what it was about. All he knew was the new project required his boyfriend to stay back at work until late at night and he was too tired to wait for Jaehyun to come home.

He missed Jaehyun’s kisses, his gentle touches and as much as he found himself cringing at Jaehyun’s cheesiness sometimes, he missed it. He missed them all. He wanted to be selfish and kept the younger in their room and being pampered by him all day. The lack of attention he had been getting from his boyfriend had turned him into one needy bitch. _God, how embarrassing._

They talked in the morning but only for a short while as both were busy to prepare for work. It was always “Good morning, how was your sleep?” and “Have a good day today, I love you.” with a brief kiss on the lips before leaving their shared apartment to their own respective responsibilities.

Taeyong was still deep in his thoughts when he felt a pair of muscular arms circling his petite waist and lips on his nape,

“Morning, baby.”

The deep and hoarse voice of his boyfriend sent a shiver down his spine. Even after two years, his boyfriend’s morning voice would still have him weak at the knees.

Placing the cup he was holding on the table, Taeyong brought his hands on top of his boyfriend’s, softly caressing the knuckles as he leaned back to feel the other’s warmth.

Taeyong let out a soft contented sigh when he felt Jaehyun’s lips pressing soft kisses on his nape, dragging his lips up to the back of his ear as Taeyong tilted his neck to the side giving more access for his boyfriend’s soft lips before he felt quite a hard bite on the side of his neck.

“Ouch!” Taeyong shrieked as he reflectively moved away from his boyfriend’s hold. He turned to face his boyfriend who was now chuckling.

“That hurt, you dimwit!”

Still chuckling, Jaehyun pulled Taeyong by his hand and trapped him in a hold, clasping his hands on the small back of his boyfriend.

“Is it? I’m sorry, baby.” Jaehyun’s breath ghosted over his face as the younger whispered. His breath smelt fresh and very minty.

Jaehyun then latched his lips on the side of Taeyong’s neck where he had bitten earlier, giving it a soft kiss and occasionally licking it before giving one last kiss and his attention was back on his older boyfriend, eyes staring deep into Taeyong’s bigger ones.

“Does it feel better now?”

Taeyong nodded, “Hmm but not really.”

“Not really?”

Taeyong ignored the question. He brought his face to Jaehyun’s neck as his nose inhaled his boyfriend’s scent, a mix of his natural musky scent and the vanilla scented shower gel they had and Taeyong loved it, so much.

“I’ve missed you,” Taeyong mumbled softly and he looked back up to the taller man.

Jaehyun’s eyes softened in so much fondness as he looked into the pair of beautiful eyes he would never be tired of looking at, “I’ve missed you too, baby.”

Taeyong closed his eyes as he felt Jaehyun’s gentle kiss on his forehead –so soft, so loving.

“It’s okay, I understand that you’re busy but..”

 “But?” Jaehyun questioned, after pulling his lips away from Taeyong’s forehead.

Sighing, Taeyong continued, “Sometimes…sometimes at night I feel so alone? I know you’re busy with work but I can’t help it. God, as much as I don’t want to admit it but maybe I’m just needy for your affection and I want to have your attention only on me. It sounds selfish, I know and I’m sorry but-“

“Hey! I’m not done yet!” Taeyong huffed in annoyance when Jaehyun interrupted him by giving a quick peck on his lips.

Jaehyun just smiled, showing his dimples that Taeyong oh so much loved. He leaned in and gave a kiss on Taeyong’s left cheek, moving his lips to the pointy nose and then to his right cheek, “You’re rambling and it’s really cute, you know?”

With a hued pink blush tinted on his cheeks, Taeyong grumbled, “Shut up and kiss me properly.”

“As you wish, babe.”

But Jaehyun being Jaehyun, he wanted to tease his boyfriend more, blowing his breath softly on Taeyong’s lips before kissing only his bottom lip and taking it in between his teeth as he sucked on the plush lip.

Taeyong let out a whine, not liking how his boyfriend was trying to tease him. He brought his arms around Jaehyun’s neck, trying to pull him closer and as a sign to do his job properly.

Jaehyun let go of Taeyong’s bottom lip and chuckled. Before the man in his embrace could say anything, he captured Taeyong’s lips in his as one of his hands was now cradling the side of his boyfriend's face, with his thumb gently caressing his cheek.

Both had their eyes closed and lips moving in synch, the kiss tasted of both coffee and mint, it was careful, gentle and sweet but those were not what Taeyong had in mind and craved for. His long fingers found purchase in Jaehyun’s soft yet thick locks and pressed his lips onto the other’s even harder.

Jaehyun groaned, low in his throat, the hand that was on Taeyong’s waist tightened as his tongue carelessly swiped on the other’s lips and he was immediately granted the access.

Their tongues were fighting for dominance for a short while before Taeyong letting Jaehyun took over.

A soft moan escaped from Taeyong’s lips when he felt a suck on his tongue and they pulled away –face all flushed, chest heaving from the lack of air and hot breath over each other’s faces.

“How was that?”

“Amazing but I want more.” Taeyong smiled cheekily before pulling his taller boyfriend into their shared bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what is this but thank you if you made it this far <3


End file.
